Till Death Do I Part
by MTDL9892
Summary: Bitsey has finally found her chance at true love, when she meets Taylor Lautner, but will she live to see the happily ever after of her fairy tale life?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Today was the start of something new. It's the day me and my best friend Jordan go to UCLA for early entry, so we can stay on campus for the rest of the summer. It's a big school, far away from our hometown in St. Louis, but the opportunity of the new beginning is so exciting we find ourselves almost squealing with excitement as the plane touches down at LAX.

"Ooh there's my dad!" Jordan exclaims as she runs to give him a hug. She hasn't seen him here in LA since her parents split. He visits in-between movies and calls all the time but it just hasn't been the same for her, which is part of the reason we came down early.

"So do you two need to go straight home and settle or do you have time to visit the set with me?" Her dad asks us hopefully.

"Well I was kinda hoping we could go ho-" Jordan begins.

"We would love to visit the set with you!" I exclaim, happily cutting her off and elbowing her in the side before she can change the plans.

"Ouch!" She complains. As her dad ushers us through the terminals to get our suitcases.

As soon as all our things are packed into the limo we anxiously pile into the back of it.

"So how was the plane ride?" Her father asks casually.

"Oh it was fabulous, cause I love being trapped in a metal death machine." I say bitterly. Jordan's father gives me a questioning look unaware of my fears-I have many.

"Bitsey has a terrible fear of planes, so she's feeling extra bitter today." Jordan tells her dad giggling and nudging me on the shoulder.

"I have a finger for you, because you're number one!" I tell her in a sarcastically peppy voice.

"Oh thanks sweetie but you can keep that finger, I wouldn't want to catch something from it." She replies.

"Oh look who wants to be clever today!"

"Oh look who wants to be Mrs. Sarcastic today!"

"Way to be original"

"You're right. I am. Thanks for noticing hon."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

Her dad just sits back and laughs amused by our usual banter. Of course we always keep it pg in front of our parents, but we're usually much crueler to each other.

"Well looks like we're here." Her dad says stepping out of the car. "There are a few things that I have to take care of but why don't you two explore the set for a while. You're both adults now so I trust you won't get into too much trouble." With those words he's gone. Leaving two 18 year old girls alone to wander the set of Breaking Dawn Part 2.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"C'mon Bitsey! I have a surprise for you! I talked this over with my dad so they'll be expecting us!" Jordan tells me with a giant smile spread across her face.

She grabs my arm and starts trying to pull me towards this unknown location.

"Whoa whoa wait." I say, pulling my arm from her grasp. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, now c'mon!" She says, once again grabbing my arm and pulling me.

"Stop!" I yell resisting her pulls, " you know I hate surprises so tell me where you're trying to take me."

"NO!" She yells, pulling harder.

"HELP! HELP! RAPE! RAPE! 911 SOMEONE HELP! WE HAVE A RAPIST AMONGST US!" I start screaming. She releases me as soon as she realizes people have started looking at us like we are crazy.

"Please!" She begs, "trust me! This will be the best surprise ever!"

"Promise?" I ask.

"Pinky." She says, sticking out her pinky finger which I firmly grasp with mine.

"Fine. Lets go." I say. " but because I want to not cause you're making me."

"Whatever moves your feet!" She says, dragging me towards a trailer.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As we approach the trailer the name printed on the sign becomes clear, and I almost shit my pants when I realize that it says TAYLOR LAUTNER.

"Omg you are not." I say to her my mouth hanging open.

"Oh but I am." She replies with a satisfied smile on her face.

We walk up the three short steps and she lifts her hand to knock on the door, but it opens before she gets the chance. And standing there with his perfect smile spread wide across his lips is none other than Taylor Lautner. I'm almost positive that I look retarded with my mouth hanging open starring wide-eyed at this beautiful piece of man, but I'm beyond the point of caring. Because I am standing in front of Taylor freaking Lautner. And then it registers in my brain and my mouth snaps closed and my eyes return it their normal width. But I'm still left speechless. Only then when I hear my name do I realize that Taylor and Jordan have already started a conversation...without me...that bitch.

"Yeah this is Bitsey my best friend who has apparently lost the control of her mouth." Jordan tells him.

He laughs looking at me, and maybe I'm crazy but I swear there's more than a sparkle of laughter when he looks in my eyes. There's something deeper, something raw.

"Well hello there Bitsey." He says to me.

"Hiya." I say, still staring at him.

"Oh look who's mouth finally works again." Jordan says to me.

"Oh look who's mouth finally grew a pair." I say to her, directing my gaze to her so she can see me roll my eyes at her.

"Why so bitter?" She asks me.

"Cause you're a...ohmygod what the fuck is that?" I say looking at the midget clown walking around behind her.

Her and Taylor both look in the direction that I'm starring.

"Oh hahaha that's Brian." Taylor says smiling and waving at him. "He's such an awesome guy you two should meet him!"

"Hell no." I say shaking all over at the thought.

"Why not?" Taylor asks me, giving me a confused look.

"Cause those things are straight from hell. Those creepy weird terrifying little monsters!" I say looking down at the ground to a avoid looking at the midget for a second longer.

"Ohmygod are you scared of midgets?" Taylor asks bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Hey Brian. Come here!" Jordan yells.

"No don't!" I try to stop her but he's already coming towards us.

"Hey Taylor who are your friends?" Brian asks as he comes right up the steps.

I inch my way towards the trailer as he comes closer and closer until I realize that Taylor is blocking the doorway and my body is pressed completely against his.

"Umm this is Jordan," he says pointing to Jordan, "and this is Bitsey" he looks down at me.

"Hi." Brian says. He reaches his hand out and Jordan gladly shakes it but I turn my body pressing into Taylor barring my head into his chest.

"It's nothing against you. I'm sure you're a great guy." I say talking into Taylor's chest. "But if you could walk away or at least take a few steps back that'd be fabulous."

I can feel Taylor's arms wrap around me protectively. I start to wonder if standing here like this feels as right to him as it does to me. I can hear Brian shuffling around-backwards I assume- yet I make no move to step back and Taylor makes no move to push me away.

"Well...this is..ummmm...why don't I leave then? See you guys around," Brian says awkwardly as he walks away.

When he's finally gone I reluctantly step back, but Taylor's arm remains draped around my waist. I can feel his gaze burning through me, like he's trying to read my soul, but I don't look up. Afraid that my face might reflect his. I stare down at the ground, then look up to meet Jordan's questioning stare.

The awkward tension surrounding us finally starts to make me squirm so naturally I shuffle away from Taylor to stand next to Jordan saying "so umm when is the next scene gonna be filmed?"

"Not 'till 7. They're waiting for it to be dark outside so we can get the right effect." Taylor explains, finally putting a smile on his face as he stops burning his gaze through me. "So do you guys want to come in and see my trailer?" He asks us.

"Sure." Jordan says following him inside.

"Ughhhhhh" I groan as I reluctantly follow them inside.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Ooh someone's feeling grumpy." Jordan coos at me as we settle on the brown couch stretching across the far wall of the trailer.

"Fuck off." I reply bitterly, my arms crossed over my chest indignantly.

"You mad bro?" She asks poking me in the side.

"No shit. You're such a fucking bitch." I reply.

"Wow. Those are some pretty words." Taylor says sarcastically, plopping himself down in-between us.

"She's just mad cause I called Brian over, and forced her onto a plane." Jordan tells him with a smirk.

"Yes and next were gonna take a trip to bug land since its apparently do things that make Bitsey want to commit suicide day!" I spit at her sourly.

"Whatever. It makes up for our senior field trip." She says glaring at me.

As much as I want to stay pissy a smile tugs at the corners of my mouth as I remember that wonderful day.

"What happened?" Taylor asks us looking back and forth between me and her.

"Haha so for our end I the year field trip we were supposed to go to a baseball game then the city museum right." I say giggling. "So on our way there I come up with this plan to sneak away from the group and have a senior skip day, but only with the two of us. So we sneak away and long story short a homeless man started stalking Jordan and followed her home sneaking into her bedroom to 'snuggle'" I say. Me and taylor bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Yes ha-ha. A rapist hobo." Jordan says smiling knowing its funny.

*fuck hide the weed! Flush the drugs! It's mom! It's mom!*

"Hey mom what's up?" Jordan answers her phone stepping out of the trailer leaving me and Taylor alone.

I can feel the heat radiating off his body as I become suddenly aware of how close we are sitting to each other.

"So...ummmm..." I start to stammer trying to find something to say.

I make the mistake of looking into his eyes and just like that they're stuck. Our eyes glued to each other. Almost as if we're having a conversation without words but there's a mutual understanding of what's happening between us.

"So...uhhh..how's the...err..what's the...umm" I begin mumbling before he stops me by placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

So perfectly sweet and salty. Starting gently, until his tongue slowly parts my lips. Entering my mouth starting a battle between our tongues. A perfectly choreographed danced between two mouths that fit together like a puzzle piece.

I feel him pulling back, slowly, grasping the sides of my face with his strong masculine hands, looking me dead in the eyes.

"I..I..I umm need to say something that may sound crazy since I barely know you and you barely know me and we just met today and umm I don't know what you're gonna say but I have to say it." He says stammering and mumbling, but never unlocking our eyes.

"I'm all ears." I say as a smile breaks through my lips.

"Well I guess I never really believed in love at first sight or soul mates and all that mumbo-jumbo. But when our eyes met for the first time out on those stairs I found my self believing. Knowing that the woman I want to be with is standing right in front of me. I've never seen such a beautiful girl in my entire life. You're gonna think I'm crazy but I think...no I know that I'm in love with you. I know it's crazy to spring it on someone like this but I'm hoping you agree...so?" He asks nervously biting his bottom lip.

•oh you're so incredibly sexy please please please get in my pants• I think in my head. But instead of saying that I say "oh well ditto I mean uhh oh shit hahaha err well yeah yes I mean I do agree. Yes I love you."

A smile spreads across his lips revealing that beautifully perfect smile and before I know it his lips are back on mine. This time he's not holding back. He's rough and gentle, passive and aggressive, sweet and sour all at the same time. Our mouths still connected he shifts us, picking me up as if I'm a feather and placing me back down on the couch so that he is on top of me. My legs wrapping around him pushing us closer. Our bodies are so close we are our own personal bubble but yet we still don't seem close enough.

As his hand starts creeping up my shirt the trailer door is swung open by a very angry looking Jordan. "Ohmygod you are not gonna believe what my bitch mo-wait a minute what is happening here?"

In an instant Taylor is off me, pulling me up, and sitting a good foot or so away from me.

Tilting my head to the side giving him a skeptical look I say "so you're used to people walking in on you then?"

"I've had some experience." He says with a smile, winking at me.

"Okay. I missed something. What did I miss?" Jordan asks urgently looking back and forth between me and Taylor.

"Nothing. Nothing...tell me about your bitch mother!" I say quickly changing the subject.

"Oh yes. That dumb bitch. She has made an 'executive decision' and decided that I need to make 'better' friends so she called up the dorm people at UCLA and had them change our arrangements to room together!" Jordan says throwing her hands up in the air frustratedly.

"WHAT!?" I yell popping off the couch like its on fire. "Why would she do that. I am the BETTER of your friends!"

"I KNOW!"

"It's plan making time."

"I have an idea." Taylor puts in.

"Yes." I say, turning my head to look in his direction.

"Why don't you two just go up there tomorrow and get the arrangements settled back to the way they were originally?" He offers.

"Because that plan is way better than what I was thinking. I like it. Lets do it!" Jordan says smiling at him.

*knock knock knock*

"Taylor it's time to get on the set." Brian says , popping his head in the trailer-without the clown stuff on.

"I guess I'll see you two later." He says, walking over to a table and scribbling something on a piece of paper.

Walking back towards us he gives Jordan a hug saying "bye" and then hugging me and giving me a peck on the cheek says "call me" and hands me the piece of paper. Just as fast as he was off me on the couch he's gone.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"So are you gonna tell me what that was about?" Jordan says crossing the living room to sit across from me on the couch-later that night.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say indignantly.

"Oh really so you just lay under boys while they eat your face all the time?"

"Yep. I do that 24/7. "

"No really what happened?"

"Uhmm let's see we kissed we talked and then we kissed some more."

"You talked? What was the conversation about?"

"Love at first sight."

"Mhmmm."

"And how we're pretty sure that we have both experienced that. And he confessed his love for me and I confessed mine and then ohmygod have I mentioned the kiss! I mean shit if that's what kissing him is like I cannot wait to get into his attractive pants!"

"OHMYGOD YOU'RE IN LOVE! And you would be thinking about that you hornball!"

"Oh shut up. But you just reminded me. I never called him. Should I call him now. Or would that seem too desperate since I just saw him like 4 hours ago?"

As I ponder these things I stand up and start pacing the room.

"I say call him. He gave you his number for a reason babe. Use it." Jordan tells me encouragingly.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. You forget I have a boyfriend. We've only been going strong for like 4 years. Hahaha but do you remember how we met? I texted him like 3 hours after we left the party and we have basically been dating ever since."

"Okay."

I grab my phone off of the coffee table. And carefully dial in his number triple checking to make sure none of the numbers are incorrect. Then I hit call. I start pacing the room again as I hold the phone up to my ear waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" He answers on the second ring.

"Hey Taylor...it's uhh Bitsey..." I say stuttering, nervous as hell.

Silence. Not a reply. I would have thought he'd hung up if I couldn't hear him breathing on the other line. I knew I shouldn't have called.

"Holy shit you called. I was freaking out cause I didn't get your number and you hadn't called yet, "he says quietly. A smile spreading across my lips.

"So Mr. Popular wasn't lying to me then?" I say teasingly.

"Hahahaha no I wasn't lying." He says laughing his contagious laugh making me giggle with him.

"That's good." I reply.

"So are you and Jordan busy tomorrow afternoon? Me and some of the cast were thinking of going out and I wanted to know if you guys could come too?" He asks me quite confidently.

"We would love to go out with y'all!" I say.

"Well I'll see you then. Text me. Bye."

He says.

"I will. Buh-bye." I say back to him hanging up the phone.

"Well" Jordan says expectantly.

"Looks like we got a date tomorrow." I say smiling and blushing a crimson red.

"Don't be nervous. It'll be fine. Now c'mon girl we need to get to bed we've got to talk to the campus people tomorrow." She says getting up and heading to her bedroom.

"Okay!" I say and pop of the couch chasing her like the rapist hobo.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Good news!" Jordan says to me as I walk in the kitchen at 9 am.

"Do tell!" I say sitting down and grabbing an apple.

"I talked to my dad and he says he'll call the dorm people for us. He says he's got it all under control so it looks like we're free this morning. What do you want to do?" She asks me.

"I think we should go shopping. I was texting Taylor last night and he says today were probably gonna go to the movies or back to his house so we can dress really casual but the problem is I don't have any causal clothes that are flattering so we need to shop like yesterday!"

"Alrighty well you wanna shower then we'll go?"

"Sure"

~ten minutes later~

"Alright let's go!" I say grabbing my purse and heading out the door.

The drive to the mall was boring, except for when the hoedown throwdown came on the radio and we hopped out of the car doing the dance in the middle of the street.

When we finally got to the mall we went to straight to Victoria's Secret. We got white tank-tops and neon bras (hers purple mine blue). The next store we went to was a shoe store called Avalon where I got a cute pair of sandy-brown cowgirl boots and she got a pair of purple toms. Our final store on our mall adventure was a store called Pants Galore. In this store we both got a pair of jean shorts. Mine more country girl styled. Hers more modern styled.

On our way back to her house I realized I had a text from Taylor.

—Hey is it cool if we come get you guys around 3?—

—Yeah that's fine. See you then :)—

I reply.

After I send the text I check the time.

"FUCK IT'S 2:15! DRIVE WOMAN DRIVE!" I yell at her.

"What why?" She asks.

"CAUSE THEY'RE COMING AT 3 WE ONLY HAVE 45 MINUTES TO GET READY!"

"Okay calm it down we'll be home in 2 minutes."

"Hurry." I say as she turns onto her street.

When the car is parked in her driveway I grab the bags and sprint into the house. To start getting ready.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

*Ding-Dong*

The door bell rings at the exact same time as I'm putting on my last shoe. I stand up and walk to get the door. I open to door to find a very attractive looking Taylor Lautner. He's wearing a plain blue T-shirt that hugs him perfectly and a pair of black jeans, with black sneakers. Standing next to him are Robert and Kristen with beaming smiles on their faces.

"Hiya!" I say smiling at the three of them.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Kristen says as she takes me off guard by wrapping me in a hug.

"Yes. It's a pleasure." Rob says as he extends his hand and I accept it giving a friendly hand shake.

"Well hello to you too!" Taylor says hugging me and giving me a peck on the cheek. "Where's Jordan?" He asks.

"Uhmm that is a good question." I say. "Why don't y'all come in I'll go find her. " I say gesturing for them to enter her house.

They follow me into her house making themselves at home in her living room. As I walk away leaving them to socialize I walk through the house screaming for Jordan.

"JORDANNNNN. JORDAAAAAN. WHERE ARE YOU? I HAVE A HANDSOME HOBO FOR YOU! HE JUST WANTS TO SNUGGLE. JORRRDDDAAAAANN. WHERE ARE YOU? I CAN'T FIND MY MEATBALL! OH NO!"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE RETARDED IM IN THE LIVING ROOM DUMB ASS!" She yells back to me.

I walk into the living room then scream "FOUND HER!"

"You're so retarded. How do you have friends?" She says to me.

Taylor Kristen and Rob all stand up and we start walking towards the door.

"The same way you get boys?" I say to her.

"Oh so you're easy!"she says.

"No I don't have any and you just admitted you were easy. Claps for you." I say back.

"Wow I love this friendship you guys have going on here." Kristen says.

"Yes their relationship is quite entertaining" Taylor says laughing.

"Yes we're hilarious ha-ha" we say at the same time. "JINX YOU OWE ME A SODA!" We both yell together.

"It's like they're the same person." Rob observes.

"We are but I'm cooler." I say.

"Whatever let's go." She says grabbing the door and opening it for us.

As we leave her house I have a feeling in my stomach. Something's telling me that tonight is gonna change my life forever.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

At Taylor's house we all sit in his living room talking. And by we all I mean me, Taylor, Jordan, Kristen, Rob, Kellan, and Ashely. When there's a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Taylor asks as he gets up to answer the door.

When he gets to the door he says "Kenna what are you doing here?"

She makes a gross face at him and walks into the house.

"Helloooo why are you here?" Taylor asks Kenna.

"Cause I can be. This is my house too ya know." She says.

"I thought you had plans though." Taylor says ignoring her sassiness.

"I did. And I don't. God you're so annoying. You have friends over? Ew." She says walking out of the room.

"Oooooh sassy I like it." I say laughing.

"Yes those lovely teen years where they hate everyone!" He says sarcastically plopping down on the couch next to me.

He wraps his arm around me. And I instinctively snuggle into his chest. As I look around the room I see a cluster of different conversations non of which include me and Taylor.

I turn my attention back to me sitting with Taylor. We're sitting in silence but I feel like we're the loudest in the room.

I can feel his breath on my ear as he tilts down to whisper to me.

"I need to talk to you," he says.

I say "yeah." In a hushed, barely audible tone.

"Well I wanted to know if you'd want to get out of here. Just me and you. Let's go have fun." He whispers. As he says it I know a smile has spread across his lips.

"Let's go!" I say looking up at him and smiling.

We stand up, everyone's attention turning towards us.

"We're gonna get some take-out." Taylor says grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the front door. "Wait I'll come too!" Jordan says popping off the couch.

Taylor looks at me and I nod my head acknowledging that I got this one.

"You know what that's a great idea!" I say acting legitimately excited. "It just wouldn't be the same without you. I can't live without you"

Jordan stops looking at me grossly. "You're so weird." She says plopping back down on the couch.

I can't help giggling as me and Taylor walk out of his house and into his car hand in hand. He even opens the passenger door for me.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

As we drive around L.A. I realize that we've been driving silently and aimlessly for the past 20 min. I lean forward and turn on the radio to 96.5 my favorite country station. I squeal excitedly as one of my favorite songs starts to play. As I look at Taylor I can see him grinning from ear to ear at my dorkyness but I don't care.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see!" He says smiling and winking at me from the drivers seat.

"Ohmygod. No. Tell me." I say so seriously.

"Ohmygod. No. You'll see." He says mocking me still smiling.

"I have to know!" I say.

"Do you?" He asks

"Uhhh yeah!" I say turning my body to face him.

"Sucks." He says cocking his head to the side looking at me, while smirking.

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseeeee!" I say giving the cutest most innocent face I can muster.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" He says matching my little sister whine perfectly!

"Gahhh!" I say running out of options.

"Ughhh!" He says.

"Merp!" I reply

"Dena?" He says back to me.

We can't help but burst into laughter at this conversation.

"OHMYGOD THIS IS MY SHIT!" I yell as chicken fried by the Zac brown band comes on.

I lean forward and blast the song screaming the lyrics at the top of my lungs. I can hear Taylor laughing beside me but I ignore it and just keep singing beautifully.

Halfway through the song we pull up to our final destination.

"We're here." He says turning the radio down.

"COLD BEER ON A FRIDAY NIGHT A PAIR OF JEANS THAT FIT JUST RIGHT AND THE RADIO UUUUUUPPPP!" I yell before I realize the song is no longer blasting. "Where are we?" I ask looking out the window giggling.

"You're so cute." He says smiling at me.

"Yeah I get that a lot!" I say smiling and winking at him.

He bursts into a fit of laughter.

"So where are we?" I ask as he catches his breath.

"You'll have to get out of the car to see!" He says opening his door and wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"No! Tell me!" I say crossing my arms over my chest indignantly.

"Get out of the car!" He says closing the driver door.

I just sit there unmoving. I see the shadow of him walking to my side of the car. He opens my door holding his hand out for me. I don't budge.

"C'mon if ya wanna know just exit the vehicle!" He says amused at my stubbornness.

"Nope I'm not going to get out of this car until you tell me." I say still unmoving.

"I will physically remove you from the car ma'am." He says completely serious.

"Well then I'm not going to willingly exit the vehicle. Sir." I say sassily turning my head away from him arms still crossed.

"Okay." He says.

The next thing I know I'm over his shoulder, the car door is closed and he places me back on the ground.

"Well that was rude." I say crossing my arms and cocking my head up snootily.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He says kissing my forehead. "But please look."

"Fine." I say dramatically dropping my arms and looking around. "Wow." I whisper as I look around at the incredible view.

It's at the top of a hill. A big hill. The view is of the city so quiet and peaceful but so alive at the same time. I can see the waves crashing into the shore, I can hear the cars on the highway. But as I take in this hill top all the background noise seems to fade. And all I see around me is a meadow. Like a perfectly painted picture so calm and serene.

"Where are we?" I whisper again. Seeming to have lost my voice.

"My own little slice of heaven." He replies. " This is a secret grove my dad used to take me and Kenna to when we were young. But as I've grown up I come all the time especially when I need peace."

"Well it is very peaceful up here!" I say, some volume returning to my voice.

He walks over to a little bench tucked away in the corner of this grove. I follow and sit down next to him. But not quite on him like I usually am.

"I don't know what to do." He says shyly.

"About what?" I ask looking at him.

He drops his head to look at his hands, "About us. About the feelings I have for you. I've never felt this way before. But I like it and I don't want to lose it or you. But I don't want to move extremely fast and be judged by everyone and be told that I'm doing everything wrong. I don't want to get my heart broken but I don't want to let this opportunity slip away from me. I don't want to let you slip away from me."

"Then lets not move to fast." I say grabbing his hands in mine, keeping my eyes locked on him. I pause until he looks at me expectantly. As soon as our eyes meet I continue. "I'm not going anywhere because we have all the same fears and worries. But without fears and worries life wouldn't be worth the ride. I can't promise you that your heart won't be broken but I can promise you that I'll do everything in my power to keep it from breaking. The truth is I've already fallen for you. I already know that I'm willing to put it all on the line for a chance to be with you. I just need to know if you are too."

"But is it to fast to make it official?" He asks.

"Well if you call this our third date then it's the perfect time to make it official." I say with a smile.

I see him flash a grin at me then our lips have met again. He's back on top of me picking up where we left off at the trailer but this time there's no one to interrupt us.

I know it's trashy to go all the way on the third date and my brain is telling me to stop. But my hips are telling him to go. This time as he takes my shirt off there's no Jordan to burst in. The next few minutes are a blur but the next thing I remember is him pounding into me like I don't even know what. We reach a climax together then lay on the bench cuddling.

"So...I guess it's official then." He whispers in my ear.

I throw my head back with laughter. "Yes it's official." I say smiling at him.

"Good cause that woulda been awkwarrrd." He says laughing with me.

* You're a true friend your here till the end you pull me aside when somethin ain't right talk with me now and into the night *

"Hellur." I say answering my phone.

"Hey hot stuff." Jordan says back.

"Oh god that's so relevant right now." I laugh sitting up and putting my clothes back on. Taylor does the same.

"Ooooooh you got a story to tell me later missy. But where are you guys?" She asks.

"Hahahah yes I do and we're on our way back right now." I say walking to the car and getting in.

"Merp!" She says to me.

"MERP!" I say back and hang up my phone.

As we're driving I think back to earlier and realize the feeling I had in my stomach was right. And my life will never be the same again.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

When we get back to his house I can feel all eyes in me when we walk into the room.

"Takeout my ass!" Kellan says sarcastically.

"No no we got takeout." Taylor says. "But hahaha it wasn't for you guys. It was for us."

"Ouch." Ashley says.

We sit down and all engage in conversation. But five minutes into a very interesting conversation with Kellan my phone rings.

"Hello." I answer getting up and stepping into another room.

"Ooh must be important if she was polite enough to leave the room." Jordan says jokingly.

"What do you mean?" Rob asks.

"I mean I love Bits to death but she does not give two shits about the people around her when she's on the phone she will answer it anywhere anytime and only leaves the room when it's either personal or important." Jordan explains.

"Okay now I have to know what the phone call is." Kellan states, everyone agreeing.

They all sit patiently and quietly trying to hear some of my phone call.

"Okay thanks for the call bye." I say walking in the room hanging up my phone.

"Well." Jordan says expectantly.

I don't respond. My body's gone numb and I just stand in the doorway staring at the wall. I don't know how much time has passed but I know that I haven't said a word. I can hear the whispers and I can feel the stares but I can't make my body move.

"Bitsey." Jordan says.

I still don't respond.

"Elizabeth." She says not joking anymore and standing up.

Not a muscle moves. I'm not even sure if I'm blinking.

"Elizabeth Anne Julig. Talk to me." She says crossing the room and standing in front of me.

My eyes adjust and I find them staring into hers. I can feel the tears welling up in the back of my eyes and the lump forming in my throat but I just shake my head and look at the ground.

"Can we go?" I ask shakily.

"Yes of course. Lets go." She says. "Will you take us?" She asks Taylor.

"Yeah." He says looking concerned.

"Bye." She says to everyone.

"Bye." They all say back with Kristen adding "I hope your okay. I'm sure we will see you two again soon. Keep us posted."

As we leave Jordan wraps her arm around me and says "baby what's wrong?"

As soon as we're in the car-Taylor driving me and Jordan in the back- I look out the window and block them out.

Taylor turns on the radio and skin by rascal flatts comes on and I lose it. I burst into tears and I can't stop sobbing. Neither of them realize its the song so they leave it playing but Jordan scoots over and wraps her arms around me hushing me and holding me. As soon as we get to her house Taylor gets out and opens the door for us. I'm still crying but I get out and hug him. Letting him hold me tight never wanting to let go. Finally though after I stop crying I step back.

"I'm sorry." I say looking down at the ground.

"Don't be." He says wiping a tear from my cheek. "But please talk to me when you're ready."

"I will." I say grabbing Jordan's hand. "Bye."

"Bye guys." He says kissing me on the forehead and leaving.

We walk up her pathway and into her house. I drag her upstairs and we go into our rooms to get ready for bed.

A few minutes after we part I come to her door and knock.

"Come in." She says.

I walk in to find her skyping with her boyfriend.

"Oh sorry I forgot its date night for y'all I'll come back later." I say starting to back out of the room.

"No no stay." She says patting the bed next to her.

I walk over and sit down putting my head on her shoulder. "Hey Nick." I say smiling and waving at him.

"Hey Bitsey!" He says. "I guess you two wanna talk so I'll let you go then. Bye Bits. Bye love." He says waving them signing off.

"So what's up babes?" She asks me.

"My doctor called." I say.

"What'd he say?" She asks.

"I have uhmmm I have...oh god I can't even say it!" I say bursting into years again.

"Shhhhhh. Shhhhh. It's okay hon. You don't have to tell me until you're ready." She says wrapping her arms around me again.

"Okay." I say sniffling.

"So tell me about your date tonight." She says.

I start laughing as I tell her everything that happened earlier. When I'm done she says "Ohmygod I knew that would happen I'm so happy for ya. Is it everything you thought it's be?"

"It's everything I thought it'd be and more!" I say beaming.

"Good. I'm glad but it's late as fuck. And I'm so tired," she says laughing.

"Me too." I say getting under the covers and lying down to face her.

She turns off the light and does the same. As my eyes adjust I roll to my stomach, sigh and just blurt out "Leukemia."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I wake up to an empty bed and sigh wondering if last night really happened. Picking up my phone I see I have 25 texts and realize it did. It's true. I have leukemia. How the hell am I supposed to tell my family? Or my boyfriend? Then I remember that I told Jordan already and I sit straight up in bed and rush downstairs. I walk into a living room filled with people.

Jordan, her dad, her step-mom, some people I don't know, a few cast members and most importantly Taylor. All heads turn to face me and the room goes silent. I just stand there looking at them-thanking god that I wore a bra to bed last night and then cursing god as I realize I'm still in the clothes from last night- I slowly look around the room then turn and walk into the kitchen muttering, "it's too early for this," under my breath.

I hear footsteps following me and as soon as I get in the room I turn around to find Jordan looking at me.

"What?" I bark bitterly.

"You okay?" She asks concerned.

"Fine." I say quite annoyed.

"Are you sure?" She asks staying completely calm and picking up the mood I'm in.

"Yes." I say loudly. Then more quietly I add, "you didn't tell anyone did you?"

"No honey it's not my thing to tell." She says assuringly.

"Thanks, but why are these people here?" I ask losing some harshness in my tone.

"I have no idea they were here when I woke up and I didn't care enough to ask." She says dryly.

"It's Gertrude isn't it?" I ask giving her a sympathetic nod.

"Yes! I fucking hate her she's the reason my parents split and now she wants to act like my mommy ummm no she can go fuck herself!" She says whisper yelling.

"I'm sorry. We should leave." I say.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes! Lets go upstairs get changed and go! I won't even say hi to anyone in the room." I say winking at her.

I grab her hand and we run upstairs to get dressed. I make my way downstairs wearing an old pair of frayed jean shorts and an old Mountain Dew shirt. When I reach the bottom of the steps I slip on my boots and turn to search for Jordan. As I walk into the living room I realize she's still upstairs, and all eyes are on me...again.

"Hey!" Taylor finally says breaking the silence. He walks over to me with a ginormous smile on his face. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. How about yourself?" I ask smiling at him.

"Pretty darn good." He says hugging me.

"So you're fine huh?" Gertrude asks.

"Yes ma'am." I say trying to sound as happy as possible.

"So there's nothing you want to tell anyone?" She asks.

"Uhmm no not at the moment." I reply still being as happy as I can be.

"Well I feel like you're full of shit." She snaps at me.

I take a few steps forward walking away from Taylor and looking her dead in the eyes I say: "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. If something so drastic happened in your life that you sobbed half the night then you must have something to share." She says.

I'm starting to understand why Jordan hates her so much.

"Yeah what happened to me is kinda personal and I don't appreciate you acting like a middle schooler and calling me out for it." I reply bitterly.

"Oh that's good if you want to insult me then here's something for you to think about. Either you're gonna tell everyone here what the big deal was or you're gonna get out of my house." She says standing up.

As she says this Jordan walks into the room.

"Ya know what Gertrude. She doesn't have to take your shit and quite frankly no one does. I didn't come down here two months early to put up with a 50 year old woman who acts like she's twelve. So ya know what we will be leaving. Don't count on us coming back either." Jordan says keeping her cool the whole time. She grabs my hand and drags me towards the door. We grab our phones and go stand on the street.

"Do you have the number for a cab?" I ask her.

"No but I'll look it up hold on." She says typing rapidly on her phone. After a few seconds she's holding it to her ear and ordering a cab. "They should be here in 10 min." She says hanging up her phone.

We both plop down on the curb and I rest my head on her shoulder and she rests her head on mine.

"She really is a bitch." I say smiling.

"Yeah I know. Sorry she put you through that." She says.

"Babe it's fine." I say assuringly.

"Good. So what do you want to do today?" She asks me.

"Hmmmmm let's be prostitutes." I say.

"But you already do that on a daily basis. Lets try something else today!" She replies.

"Fine lets get food I'm starved." I say.

We get in the cab and we're off for our day of adventure.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

We are having a perfectly fabulous day. We start the day by going to the mall, yes again, but this time we don't buy anything we just walk around and act like idiots. While we are in a toy store goofing around I get a phone call.

"Hello." I say answering the phone.

"Hey are you okay?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah!" I say smiling.

"Okay just checking cause you weren't texting me back."

"Oh shit you texted me?"

"Yep"

"I'm sorry I didn't even notice."

"Don't worry about it! So what are you two up to?"

"Oh ya know the usua-OW! I said time out bitch! SHHHH IM ON THE PHONE!-sorry but yeah we're just chillin like villains!" I say grabbing my light saber again and beating Jordan with it.

"Hahaha do I even wanna know what you two are really doing?" He asks laughing.

"We'll if you must know we are having a light sab-FOUND YOU!-er fight! BAM SUCK IT! Oh not you!" I say smacking Jordan.

"I wanna go somewhere else!" Jordan says to me, so we start walking to the next store.

"But now we're walking around the mall. What are you doing?" I ask giggling at Jordan making kissy faces at me.

"Well I was sitting there listening to Gertrude bitch about you, but now I'm hiding in the bathroom so I can talk to you." He says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Aww. You're sweet but you better get back soon before she rips your head off."

"Nah. I'm thinking I'm gonna blow this popsicle stand."

"Hahahaha well then we should do something." I say ignoring Jordan as she makes no gestures at the idea.

"Actually I would love that. But I gotta run some errands then I'll meet you two at.."

"The food court."

"Okay I'll text you when I'm there!"

"Sure thang chicken wang!"

"Weirdo."

"Pfft you know you love me!"

"This is true. Bye babe."

"Adios!" I say hanging up the phone.

"What happened to a girls day?" Jordan says pouting.

"A boy actually wanted to come. Haha don't worry meatball we'll make him do girl things!" I say winking at her.

"Merp." She says nodding in agreement.

"Now lets go eat!" I say dragging her towards the food court.

"Yes!" She says grabbing my hand and running.

"See this is why you and Nick are so perfect!" I say laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

—Hey, I'm outside but I have a surprise for Jordan so bring her out back but make sure her eyes are closed!—

"C'mon," I say to Jordan grabbing her arm and walking as I read the text.

"What where are we going?" She asks struggling against my pull.

"You'll see but close your eyes and follow me! It's a surprise you'll love it I promise!" I say looking at her and smiling.

She closes her eyes and says, "Pinky?"

"Yes pinky," I reply.

"Okay," she says giving in and following with her eyes tightly shut.

We make our way through the mall and out to the back. The back is completely deserted surrounded by buildings and hidden from the general population. I look around and spot Taylor's black Audi. I grab Jordan's hand and drag her towards the car. As we get closer to the car two people step out. We stop walking as they come walking to meet us. I'm still holing her hand but I turn to make sure her eyes are still closed I don't want to ruin the surprise. When the boys are standing in front of us both wide with smiles Jordan finally says something.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asks.

"Well I suppose. If you must." Nick says with a smile.

She opens her eyes and drops her mouth for a split second before squealing and jumping in his arms.

I throw my head back with laughter and step forward hugging Taylor.

"Oh so I don't get a squealing reaction?" he says jokingly.

"You wish." I say laughing.

I bury my head in his chest pressing myself as close to him as I can.

"I need to talk to you." I say quietly.

I can feel his arms wrapped protectively around me. I feel so perfectly safe.

"What is it babe?" He asks resting his cheek on top of my head.

I open my mouth but no words are coming out.

"Never mind." I finally say.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say with a sigh.

I draw back and look at him. He cocks his head to the side, in the sexiest way. After a moment or two he finally nods and turns to Jordan and Nick draping his arm around my shoulders.

"Well if you two love birds are done then lets go do something!" Taylor says laughing at Jordan and Nicks clingyness.

"What are we gonna do?" Jordan finally says turning to face us with Nicks arm draped around her waist.

"Whatever you wanna do. The sky is the limit." He says with a smirk.

I look at Jordan and see her eyes lighting up so I quickly add, "nothing on the list so get that thought out of your mind now." Nick and Taylor both look at me like I'm crazy so I feel obligated to explain, "we were really bored once so we made a list of all the things we never want to try. She wrote in purple I wrote in blue and if it was something we both never wanted to do then it's in black, but if someone wrote down something the other really wanted to do then it's highlighted in blue for me and purple for her. So whenever someone tells us the sky is the limit one of those things is usually picked. But we have already done most of the things that I wanted to do that she never wanted to do so she's gonna try to make me do something I never want to do." By the time I'm done talking Jordan is glaring at me and Taylor and Nick have their heads thrown back howling with laughter.

"You guys have the strangest friendship ever!" Nick says still laughing.

"We know. It happens." We say at the same time, then roll our eyes at each other.

"So what to do?" I say looking around.

"Well we could go back to my place?" Taylor suggests.

"I'm good with that. You guys?" I say looking at them.

"Yeah!" They say simultaneously.

"Cool!" Taylor says and we all climb into the car and head back to his place.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Back at Taylor's Jordan and Nick are sitting in the living room watching some corny romance movie. While Taylor and I are in his room laying on his bed. I have my head on his chest with my body curled against him. He is laying on his back with his arm wrapped securely around me. I lift my hand up and start tracing his abs through his shirt. After a few minutes I finally sigh and say "I have to tell you what I was gonna say earlier."

"I'm all ears babe." He says looking down at me.

"Well...ummm...I...uhhhhh..." I start stuttering.

He sits up pulling me into his lap, wrapping both of his arms around me. "I don't know what you're scared to tell me or why you're scared to say it but you don't have to be. I'm not going anywhere. And if you can't tell me now then just wait and tell me when you're ready. Don't feel like you have to tell me anything. Okay?" He says.

I bury my head in his chest then take a deep breath and finally I tell him.

"Last night when I got a call and left the room and then left your house well that was a call from my uhh from my doctor. He uhmm he he told me that I have uhh shit I have leukemia" I say bursting into tears. "I have to check into the hospital tonight to start treatment."

I feel his arms wrap tighter around me and he starts rubbing my back and gently rocking me.

"Shhhhh shhhhh shhhh baby. It's okay." He says. "You're gonna be fine. Shhh it's okay baby. I'm here I always will be. Shhh shhhh shhh honey. I've got you. You'll be okay."

We sit like this for a good five minutes until I finally start to calm down. After a few more minutes he finally says. "Why were you so scared to tell me that?"

"I don't know. I thought you would leave. Be done with me. No one wants a broken girl." I say sitting back and looking down at my hands.

"We'll I'm not leaving." He says gently. He lifts his hand up to my face wiping away my tears. "You're not broken you're perfect." He says caressing my cheek.

I look up at him, my eyes locking on his gaze. His eyes burn with intensity all trace of his usual humor gone.

"Please stop crying." He says wiping away more tears, tears that I hadn't even realized we're flowing down my face.

I sniffle and wipe my nose with the back of my hand in the most unladylike fashion, making Taylor grin. Seeing his grin makes me smile. "There's my girl." He says full on smiling now. And I can't help myself his smile is infectious. I start giggling and throw my self into his arms and kiss him.

"I love you." I say to him looking him in the eyes.

"I love me too." He says with a smirk.

I throw my head back with laughter and smack him playfully in the chest. "You know I love you." He says kissing me and pulling me down so we are laying in the position we started in. "But seriously you're gonna be fine." He says rubbing my arm with his thumb.

"I hope." I say with a sigh. And I can't help smiling at how perfectly perfect he is and at how lucky I am to have him. Little did I know he was feeling the exact same way.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

I wake up to the sound of yelling.

"NO! TAYLOR STOP! YOU'RE OVER REACTING!" I hear Kenna yell.

"IM OVERREACTING? YOU NOT ONLY BROUGHT AN 18 YEAR OLD BOY TO OUR HOUSE, BUT YOU STARTED HAVING SEX WITH HIM TOO! WHILE I WAS HOME!" Taylor yells back.

"OH SO YOU CAN FUCK SOME STUPID WHORE AT OUR HOUSE BUT I CAN'T HAVE SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" She yells back.

"FIRST OFF SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER SOMETHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN. SECOND WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX AND IF WE HAD IT WOULDN'T BE STATUTORY RAPE! MOM AND DAD ARE ALREADY ON THEIR WAY HOME SO JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"I HATE YOU!" She yells storming up the stairs and slamming into the room.

I open his bedroom door at the same time he does. I can see the tension in his face but he smiles as soon as he sees me.

"Hey sleepy." He says.

"Haha hi." I reply

"You heard that?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be it happens."

He stands in the door way looking down at the ground.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask resting my hand on his cheek.

He just shrugs.

I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling my self as close to him as I can. I feel the tension radiating through his body. I feel his arms wrap around my waist, and the tension slowly dissolves.

"Well I love you." I whisper in his ear.

I can feel his smile, and hear it in his voice as he replies "I love you too."

I make no attempt to move enjoying the moment. Enjoying the peace, and thinking about life and all the beautiful moments.

"I'm sorry." he says interupting my thoughts.

"Why are you sorry sweetie?" I ask.

"I don't know I just feel bad. Embarrassed actually that she acted that way while you and your friends were over."

"It's okay, we all have siblings we understand."

"I know...but-" he stops talking and turns his head when he hears the garage door open. "I guess my parents are home"

"Guess so. Where are Nick and Jordan?"

"Down stairs. Lets go."

As we walk down stairs his parents come in the house.

"TAYLOR MCKENNA COME HERE!" His mom yells.

"I gotta go they're in the living room. Meet you there when I'm done." He walks away into the kitchen and I head for the living room.

When I walk in I find Jordan and Nick snuggling on the couch. I plop down on the chair across from them.

"Did you tell him?" Jordan asks me.

"Yeah." I reply. "Did you tell him?" I ask nodding my head at Nick.

She just nods her head looking down at her hands, ashamed.

I reach out grabbing her hand and say "It's fine sweetie."

"What are you gonna do?" She asks me.

I open my mouth to answer but at the same time that I do there's yelling coming from the kitchen.

"NO THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" Kenna yells.

"NO IT'S NOT. STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" Mr. Lautner yells back.

"I HATE THIS FAMILY I WANT A NEW ONE!" Kenna screams as she storms upstairs.

"GOOD LUCK WITH THAT!" Mrs. Lautner yells at her.

"Wow." Nick mutters.

"Teenage girls." Me and Jordan say with a shrug.

"So back to what we were talking about..." Jordan says looking at me expectantly.

"I have to check into the hospital tonight. My doctor got all my papers transferred and he told me which one." I say with a shrug.

I look up to see Taylor and his parents standing in the door way, obviously hearing what I just said.

"Bitsey this is my dad Daniel and my mom Deborah. Mom dad this is Bitsey...the girl I told you guys about." Taylor says introducing me to his parents.

I stand up shaking his fathers hand, his mom takes me by surprise and wraps me in a warm hug muttering oh honey.

"It's nice to meet y'all." I say with a smile.

"Are you guys hungry? Can I make you a snack?" His mom asks looking at all of us.

I look up at the time and see that it's already 5:00. "No, thank you though. I have to go actually." I say starting towards the door.

Jordan and Nick get up and start to follow me. "Y'all stay here. I'll be fine." I say as I reach the door. "Bye," and I'm out the door before anyone can protest.


End file.
